Reunion Invasion
by Pandastriker
Summary: Oneshot: Set in "The Day of The Black Sun" Sokka finds a certain Fire Nation Princess... First Fanfiction ever Sokkla


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and never will

It was a beautiful day in the fire nation. There was a gentle breeze in the air and birds were singing their songs to anyone who would listen. The air smelled of a gentle fragrance that was soothing to its patrons. Yes, it seemed today was going to be a great day in the life of a fire nation citizen.

But, everything isn't as it seems in some cases.

The capital city was under assault from a massive invasion. It was the day of the black sun and the fire nation was fighting hard to defeat this formidable foe.

The commander of this invasion, the young water tribe warrior and talented leader, was heading this assault on the capital. He had infiltrated the palace without being noticed by any of the soldiers.

"This is creepy." He said to himself as he walked down the halls. He gripped his sword tightly until his knuckles were white. "I need to relax." He chastised himself. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. He was in the middle of the enemy camp, and he getting worried that he hasn't found _anyone_ yet.

You would think that you find someone in the palace, but it was empty. Void of any person, and that put Sokka on edge. Sokka continued his journey deeper in to the caverns of the palace. It was shadowy and dark in the palace because of the eclipse, but even without the eclipse Sokka figured it would be dark.

There was a sharp sound at the end of the corridor and it made Sokka jump. He listened intently to any more sounds. No more sound was made "Anyone there?" Sokka asked stupidly. Then he heard another sound, but this time behind him. He whirled around and swung his sword blindly and he cut through…nothing.

"Of course." Sokka sighed to himself. He stopped what he was doing and listened for anymore sounds, but none came. So he continued his journey down the narrow corridor. He came across a giant room that he figured was a ballroom of some sort.

Again, no one was in the room and Sokka finally had enough of his nerves. "What am I doing here anyway? What is in here for me to worry about?" he said out loud to himself.

"Me"

Sokka froze, that sounded a lot like…No! "Perfect, this is just what I needed" he grumbled to himself. He slowly turned around and saw her.

The fire nation princess herself with the evil smirk she always wears. She was holding two daggers at her side, but didn't look ready to attack. "Aren't you glad to see me peasant?" she asked coolly.

"I can think of a better word than _glad_" he told her. She frowned slightly but still had that gleam in her eyes. "Aw, come on Sokka. Why so hostile?"

Sokka was taken aback by her statement "Did you just call me Sokka?" he asked her. He tensed a bit when she brought her hand up to examine her nails, and she noticed this. "What's wrong Sokka? Why so tense?" she asked and smirked.

He could tell she was loving this and was getting tired of this game. He gripped his sword "What do you want with me Azula?" he asked gruffly. She looked up at him "Getting frustrated are we?" she said more than she asked. He growled at her "I'm not amused Azula." Then he saw her expression get slightly more serious

"Ok then Sokka, have it your way." She said as she flung one of her daggers at his head. He was ready for something like that and deflected with his sword and it stuck to the wall behind him. She frowned at him "Pretty good, you've gotten better." She informed him with a smirk.

"You don't have your bending Azula, how are you supposed to beat me?" he asked her arrogantly, it was time to turn the tables.

She frowned and Sokka knew he had gotten to her "I don't need my bending to beat you peasant!" she exclaimed and charged toward him. He got into his ready stance, but as she got to him she leapt over him and grabbed her other dagger.

"Probably should have seen that coming." He said as he turned around and blocked an attack. She was face to face with him "Come on peasant!" she said as she tried to sweep his feet. He jumped and swung his sword down on her, but she dodged and rolled a few feet away from him.

She charged him again and swung fiercely at him with both daggers. Sokka couldn't find an opening, so he just dodged her attacks and waited.

She started to get sloppy with her strikes and Sokka saw his opportunity. He swung at her and she barely was able to dodge. This put her off balance and he pushed her towards the wall. He trapped her against the wall with his body and had her wrists in his hands.

"Well, seems I have you beat." He said as he held her to the wall. She struggled a bit but realized it was pretty futile to fight back right now. Besides, there were other ways to get Sokka to release her…

"It seems you have." She said with a tone that border lined on seductive. Sokka was taken aback slightly by her tone, but couldn't say he was surprised. "This isn't the first time we were in this position, remember?" she whispered in his ear. He shuddered from her hot breath.

"How can I forget?" he asked her as he dipped down and sampled a bit of her flesh on her neck with his tongue. She moaned and tilted her head to give him more access. He continued to nibble and lick at her neck. He trailed up her neck to her jawbone and finally landed on her lips. He kissed her hard and she instantly returned it with just as much fervor.

It was only a couple of months ago that these two last saw each other. Azula had come to capture the Avatar, but when she got to the campsite she only found Sokka. She decided that he might be useful and took him as her prisoner, but Sokka didn't go without a fight. He able to wound Azula with his sword on her stomach. The cut wasn't that bad but it intrigued Azula to no end. No one had ever been able wound 

Azula during a fight, and she knew this warrior was different. In the end, she did capture him and take him back to the fire nation. She put him a cell and returned everyday to try to get information from him, but he never gave in.

So she decided to take another route, being nice to him. She didn't want to, but it seemed she had to if she wanted her information. She let him out of his cell and allowed him to sleep in a room with an actual bed. She invited him to eat with her and acted civil to him. He was extremely skeptical about this sudden change, but didn't really care.

She wasn't sure when she stopped acting and was actually interested in him. She tried to fight it, tried to fight her feelings but in the end she couldn't. She knew it couldn't work, but she still had hope. But, what she didn't know was Sokka felt the same way.

He knew she was acting, but couldn't help to feel attracted to her. He thought he so pathetic for falling for the ultimate enemy. The sociopath fire nation princess, the girl who had on countless occasions tried to kill them. He had fallen in love with her and she had fallen for him.

One night, Azula couldn't hold it in anymore and she made her way to Sokka's room. She walked in and saw him sitting up in his bed looking at her with a look in his eyes saying "Thank the spirits you finally came" but he quickly masked it to avoid suspicion.

She got right to the point and bared her soul to him. She told him every feeling she had; she didn't care if she was vulnerable. She needed to tell him, but her voice was shaking with fear of rejection. Sokka was surprised that she actually had feelings, let alone for him.

She finally finished her ramblings and looked up at him with a pleading look on her face. Sokka had no idea that she felt this way and didn't know what to say to her. So he did the only thing he could do at that point, he kissed her.

One thing lead to another and that night they… well you get the idea.

He stayed with her willingly for another two weeks, until she forced him to leave.

Flashback

_Why? Why do you want me to go?" Sokka asked his lover incredulously. She had her head down as she tried to keep her tears from falling. He grasped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. There were tears in the corner of her eyes and he gently brushed them away. _

"_Because" she started with a tiny sob "I don't want to keep you from your family. They need you." She choked out. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips "I want to stay here with you." He said as he pulled back to look at her._

"_Sokka, this is complicated. I want you to stay, but you can't. What will your friends think? And my family?" she said as she cried more._

"_Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" he asked, his voice void of emotion, he was tired of jumping through hoops._

"_No! That's not what I'm saying at all!" she exclaimed. "Then what is it Azula?! I'm getting tired of your games!" he yelled back. More tears fell from her eyes "This isn't a game! You and I both know it will be hard to be together!" she yelled right back._

_He released his hold on her arms and took a step back "Yeah, but I guess I'm the only one willing to try." He said unemotionally and turned around and began to walk away. He couldn't take it anymore, if she didn't want him he would go._

"_Wait! Please don't go yet! That's not what I'm trying to say!" she yelled to him but he kept walking away from her. She needed to tell him what she meant so she stopped him with her flame whip. It hit him across his back and knocked him down. She ran up to him before he could get up and flipped him over and straddled his waist._

"_That isn't what I meant." She said to him and his expression didn't change, it was still cold and emotionless. That sight made her very angry "Damnit Sokka! I love you and you know that!" she said yelling at him._

"_Then what the hell do you mean?" he yelled back, breaking his silence. He was surprised when her expression softened "I mean that it will be difficult while the war is still going on. After the war, we can be together without worry." She said as she kissed his forehead._

"_It won't be that simple Azula. Like you said, what will people think?" he said to her. "Sokka, I don't care what people think. You know that." She informed him. "But you said…" he didn't finish his statement because she kissed him silent. "I figured you would care, because of what I've done to your group in the past." She said as she pulled away._

_They were silent for a minute until Sokka spoke up "So, you want me to leave?" he asked her. "No, I don't. But you have to." She said in a soft voice. He sighed and nodded "Ok, I will. But I won't like it." He said. She smiled and kissed him._

_He pulled back from her and looked up at her "Before I go…" he trailed off. Azula knew what he wanted, and was more than happy to give it to him. She nodded and he smiled "You know, just to tide me over." He said and grinned._

_Azula rolled her eyes and smiled at him "Of course"_

End Flashback

Sokka was happy to see he still had this effect on her; she was kissing him back and trying to deepen the kiss.He released her wrists, which were still pinned above her head and put his hands on her hips. She thought to escape for a second but that thought quickly left her head when she realized he was still kissing her. She snaked her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

During their heavy make-out session, they lost themselves in their passion. It was like the only two people who existed in the world were them. They were enjoying their company after a long time being away from each other. They had months of sexual frustration to get out of their system, and they weren't about to let this situation go to waste.

Finally they needed air and they broke apart from each other. He leaned his head on hers and they were both panting slightly. "It's good to see you too." Sokka said as he caught his breath. She hit him upside the head "Why didn't you come see me earlier?" she yelled at him.

He laughed a little and rubbed the spot where she hit him "Well, someone's getting frustrated." He teased her. She was about to hit him again, but he caught her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I missed you too." He said in between kisses. He pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She melted into his body and laid her head against his chest. He leaned his head on hers and buried his head in her hair. Her scent always calmed him, probably because it told him that she was near him.

"Funny, isn't it?" he said to her. She looked up at him "What?" she asked softly. He looked down at her beautiful face and smiled "Couple months ago I hated your guts." He started and saw her face fall. He laughed and kissed her pouting lips "But now, I can't live without you." He finished and she smiled.

"Azula, I don't want to wait any more, I can't." He said to her. She knew what he was talking about. "Sokka, we talked about this." She said. "I don't care, I'll do anything." He replied. "I love you Azula. I can't live without you. So, it's your choice; either you come back with me or I stay with you."

Azula sighed, she knew he wasn't going to falter "I don't know Sokka, you really think your friends will accept me?" she asked. He was surprised she was actually considering it "Well, Aang will accept you easily, that's just the way he is. Toph will be fine, if you just leave her alone. Katara probably won't accept you right away because of who _she_ is and because I'm her brother." He informed her

She was silent for awhile, seemingly mulling it over. "Ok, I will." She said. Sokka stared at her in shock "What was that?" he asked.

"Yes Sokka, I will go with you." She reiterated with a smile.

"Seriously?! Awesome!" he yelled in glee and he picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he did this and he brought her down to his lips.

"By the way, Sokka?" she said as he put her down. "Yeah? What's up?" he said.

"I'm pregnant."

'What have I got myself into?'

**Pointless, but I wanted to write it**


End file.
